Recapitulando
by Linz Hidaka
Summary: Momentos, sensaciones, emociones, un recorrido por la vida de Yoh. Tabla general para 30 vicios sobre Yoh Asakura. Rating variable.
1. Inicio

Las siguientes son una serie de viñetas hechas para la tabla básica de la comunidad journal 30vicios, me ha tomado tiempo realizarla y me he esperado hasta tenerla completa para comenzar a publicarla aquí en ffnet.

Espero que esta mirada en el interior de Yoh Asakura sea de su agrado.

Fandom: Shaman King

Claim: Yoh Asakura

Aclaración: Shaman King no me pertenece, si así fuera tendría un verdadero final.

.

..

01. Inicio

.

..

El inicio de sus problemas fue incluso antes del mismo día de su nacimiento, su abuelo estaba decidido a matar no solo a su gemelo sino a él con el propósito de eliminar la presencia de Hao Asakura en la tierra, y casi lo logra, si no fuera por que la suerte decidió darle salida del vientre primero a su hermano y no a él, seguro sus cenizas apenas formarían un pequeño cumulo en una urna familiar.

Si sobrevivir a tan traumático escenario – menos mal que apenas era un neonato y no percibía nada – no era suficiente, todavía tenía que vivir bajo la mentira e ignorar la existencia de un gemelo mientras era sometido a un sinnúmero de entrenamientos sin recibir las explicaciones debidas. Con el tiempo ese hueco fue rellenado con el deseo de convertirse en el rey Shaman.

Aunque sus palabras de llegar a ser tan importante personaje resultaban con una decisión convincente para su abuelo, Yoh conocía lo vacía y poco duradera que era. ¿Qué niño puede aspirar a tan repentino acuerdo y seguir ese camino?

Ocurría en ocasiones, que meditaba las exigencias de su familia y todo terminaba perdiendo el sentido. Sinceramente no entendía la naturaleza verdadera que los llevaba a ponerlo en tan importante destino, los deseos de grandeza resultaban vanos para él y viendo en perspectiva, no observaba en ninguno de sus padres y abuelos una mínima señal de ambición verdadera. ¿Un capricho quizá?

No fue sino hasta el día en que el tabú se difumino que Yoh Asakura se enteró del verdadero destino que le aguardaba. Ese día al escuchar a su padre supo que estaba por iniciar el verdadero camino que le tenían preparado y la misión casi imposible que le encomendaban.

Era el principio de una nueva visión, la venda estaba lejos de sus ojos, a partir de tal revelación solo tenia dos caminos por delante…

Enfrentar a su hermano o dejar de lado todo y desaparecer.

Era el inicio del verdadero Yoh Asakura.

..

.

Fin.

Solo tiene que dar un click abajo y comentar, no cuesta nada.

Linz Hidaka


	2. Lluvia

**02. ****Lluvia**

.

..

Fueron tomados desprevenidos, la excursión que tenían planeada hacia la zona comercial se daba por cancelada confirmando lo poco confiable que era el meteorólogo que tanto observaba Anna en las mañanas.

Rezagados debajo de una antigua parada de autobús, Yoh solo podía observar el rostro descompuesto de su prometida. Él sabía que estaba más que decepcionada, odiaba los días húmedos, justo como ese y estar atrapada en un lugar asi no era su ideal. En realidad, sabía que ella preferiría seguir encerrada en la casa viendo televisión aun cuando el día fuera perfecto para salir, prácticamente fue engañada para salir esa mañana.

– Podría ser que el autobús llegara por nosotros – dijo sonriéndole a la rubia.

– En todo este tiempo que hemos vivido aquí, nunca lo ha hecho – mala señal, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, solo observaba a la insulsa lluvia caer sin clemencia sobre la calle.

– Er, entonces esperemos – sugerir el huir corriendo hacia una verdadera parada de autobús no era una opción a menos te tuviera una burbuja de plástico donde depositar a su prometida para que no se mojara ni una pizca.

¿La razón por la que estaba ahí? Sencillo y, a la vez, complicado de explicar.

– Dilo, es mi culpa – rió después de decir eso, en un intento de aligerar la atmosfera.

– … – no pudo evitar suspirar al recibir solo silencio.

Salir de compras no estaba planeado, solamente despertó con la necesidad de hacer algo diferente, y por supuesto, arrastrar con él a su prometida. Bastante lio fue convencerla de la imperiosa necesidad de conseguir alimentos para realizar una cena a la altura suficiente para satisfacer un paladar tan caprichoso como el de ella. Ella solo escuchó cena y fue suficiente para sacarla del cuarto sin más explicación.

– Podríamos regresar a la posada si lo quieres hacer – estaba dispuesto a cederle su chaqueta para que se cubriera en el trayecto.

– No – le contestó ella mirando decidida a la caprichosa lluvia que se había confabulado con el viento para que sus rostros fueran salpicados por gotas traviesas.

– Tal vez mañana esté despejado – pero Anna volvió a gruñir en señal de negación, hecho que lo desconcertó aun mas, mostrándolo curioso ante el motivo que la tuviera a ella soportando lo insoportable.

La miró sin parpadear, esperando que ella se percatara de ello y pudiera comprender la pregunta que no se atrevía a pronunciar.

– Es que…. – tal vez él no era el mas ansioso por estar fuera de casa – yo…

– O podemos ir en la tarde, cualquier día – ella negó nuevamente.

– Yo… – ¿era eso un sonrojo? – quiero esa cena

Eso fue suficiente para causarle un escalofrío a Yoh y no a causa del frio que se estaba estacionando en el ambiente, sino al castigo al que podría ser acreedor si Anna no terminaba satisfecha al final del día.

Tenía que buscar otras excusas que no lo comprometieran tanto.

Tal vez si solo la lluvia hubiera comenzado antes, antes de que se le ocurriera salir.

..

.

Fin

Abajo está ese botoncito que da felicidad y necesita de tu ayuda.

Linz Hidaka.


	3. Reglas

Aclaración: Shaman King no me pertenece, si así fuera tendría un final mas descente.

03. Reglas

.

..

Para nadie es un secreto que en la pensión Anna Kyouyama es la que manda, su palabra es un decreto al que se debe someter toda persona que ocupe una habitación. Y en particular se lamentan de Yoh Asakura, el desgraciado chaman que tiene que acatar las estrictas reglas de su prometida por el resto de sus días.

Pero el joven chaman no piensa lo mismo, ¿Quién podría negarse a realizar tan arduos esfuerzos ante la recompensa?

Al caer la noche en la habitación que (nadie sabe) comparten, los papeles se invierten y el Asakura es el que hace las reglas mientras la luna reina. Anna se convierte en la alumna en el juego nocturno y obedece cada muda señal que su prometido le transmite.

_Roces, caricias, gemidos._

La única regla que impone es dejarse llevar, gozar cada minuto

Y terminar dormidos uno abrazado del otro.

..

.

Fin.

El botoncito de abajo es su amigo, conversen con él.

Linz Hidaka.


	4. Café

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, créanme, habría menos comedia.

**Nota: **Capitulo orientado en el mangaverse.

**04. Café**

.

..

Ocurre de forma esporádica, casi siempre en un día lluvioso o cuando está en completa soledad. En esos días la rutina se pierde, incluso Amidamaru decide darle espacio el tiempo necesario, convencido de que su ausencia o presencia no provocan cambio alguno.

Se dirige a la cocina, saca una taza y termina haciendo un café que será botado al fregadero dentro de unas horas. Sentado observando el humo que se escapa de la taza, se adentra en los recuerdos de aquella reunión. Los detalles se le escapan, creando confusión en su mente, pero los sentimientos que lo embargaron en aquel momento siguen tan vivos como él mismo.

Empapado de la atmosfera está seguro que si levanta la vista podrá encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros vacios. Solo él pudo leer la desesperación y soledad que gobernaban sobre la mente de ese chaman, y por supuesto, solo él podía dejar a un lado la amenaza que representaba para observar a Hao Asakura, solo a su hermano.

Siente que se le revuelve el estomago cada vez que recuerda lo que vio en el fondo de sus ojos. Por eso en días como en ese, en el que el recuerdo de su hermano perdido se vuelve mas nítido, se deja embargar por el remordimiento de la perdida y en esa misma soledad que gobernaba al chaman de fuego.

Y una vez que siente que el ritual está completo, regresa a la realidad.

No hay vuelta atrás, nunca la hubo. La sonrisa regresa a su rostro, aun más deslumbrante que otros días, sintiéndose responsable de mantenerla no solo por él, sino también por su hermano.

Con quien compartió un café hace tiempo, el único momento en que pudieron sentirse como lo que eran. Familia.

.

..

**Fin.**

Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, es bueno saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que mi loca musa me obliga a escribir. Lamento la tardanza, se supone que esto ya está terminado, los 30 vicios están aquí en mi ordenador, mas no quiero ponerlos todos de golpe.

Según yo no hay errores de ortografía, no cuento con beta, así que si encuentran algún error repórtenlo.

Ya saben, ese botoncito de abajito es su amigo, platíquenle que les pareció.

Linz Hidaka.


	5. Pelea

**Nota: **Algo angustioso el capitulo.

**05****. Pelea**

..

.

Sentado debajo de ese árbol, lejos de la casa, no sabía si dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o reprimirlo todo. Su mirada desenfocada, su respiración entrecortada, se abraza en un intento de pedirle a su cuerpo que se calmé. No sabe si esta fallando o no. Sus piernas se encogen y recarga la frente en ellas, limpiando el sudor con la tela del pantalón.

Está furioso, decepcionado, presionado, asustado, en una sola palabra: alterado. Los quieren separar, se la quieren quitar, llevarlo lejos, y él no puede hacer nada, no puede abandonarse al deseo egoísta de quedarse, realmente lo necesitan, solo a él, así como él la necesita a ella.

Ha gritado, ha llorado y en su explosión emocional ha atacado al supuesto culpable. Su padre está herido, y espera que siendo atendido en esos momentos. Se detuvo solo al ver el rostro desencajado de la itako y su abuelo.

Esta asustado de él mismo, de su reacción, de las consecuencias, y aun no se entera de las pisadas de la persona que se acerca. De cómo la expresión de ese rostro femenino se suaviza al verlo en tal estado. Se sobresalta al sentir sus brazos rodearlo, ese cuerpo que se pega al suyo para consolarlo.

– Te esperaré – le promete ella con voz firme, convencida de tal promesa, y de él solo escapa un sollozo.

– No sé cuanto tarde, puede ser mucho tiempo, o tal vez no regrese – ella lo abraza mas fuerte y solo niega con la cabeza, aguardando a que se calme para dar pie a la conversación.

Y a él le parece cada vez mas lejana la pelea, entregándose solo a ese abrazo, a sentirla a ella y pensar que el mundo solo lo componen dos personas.

**.**

**..**

**Fin.**

¿Qué a donde va? Mmm, eso no lo pensé mucho, solo cree un escenario en el cual Yoh realmente fuera capaz de ponerse colérico. No sé si es culpa de mis letras o de mi percepción, pero mi Yoh luce un poco más oscuro que el que pinta el autor jaja. ¿Qué opináis?


	6. Escape

**6. Escape**

..

.

Huir de los conflictos no era lo usual, si bien lo culpaban por tomar las cosas muy a la ligera, una constante era su iniciativa por encontrar la solución a cualquier situación que se le presentaba, ya fuera de la manera fácil o difícil. Pero ese día, frente a todos, una anomalía en el flujo normal de la línea de pensamiento de Yoh Asakura se hizo presente, sorprendiendo al colectivo.

Inició con la usual conversación que se daba en el desayuno, entre disgustos de Ren, las bromas de Chocolove y las quejas de Horo Horo, tan esporádico como cualquier otro tema, fue pronunciado el nombre de Hao Asakura, extinto chaman que hasta hace unos meses atrás los tenía metidos en serias dificultades y con el peligro de morir inminente. Esa mañana el veto a su nombre pareció desvanecerse, el ainu confiado en hablar del amo del espíritu de fuego sin ser asaltado por algún miembro de la organización del mismo, comenzó a expresar su opinión acerca de tan temible chaman. Contagiando a los demás, pronto el número de comentarios aumentó, entre ellos las perspectivas de su caída y la suerte con la que contaron para vencerlo.

Inevitable fue el momento en que el único que se mantuvo en silencio se vio involucrado en el tema. Yoh, el receptor mas susceptible tuvo que soportar las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos cuando le fue realizada la pregunta _"¿tu que opinas?". _Su sonrisa forzada ocultó el desagrado que sentía ante lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos.

Prácticamente eludió la pregunta, de forma apresurada terminó su comida y salió lejos de ahí alegando que necesitaba iniciar tu entrenamiento temprano.

Escapó de la pregunta que temía un día escapara de sus pensamientos y se pronunciase en voz alta. El remordimiento estaba haciendo mella en su espíritu, robándole la paz que suponía le pertenecía ahora que su mayor responsabilidad para con la familia estaba terminada.

Después de 1 000 años los Asakura habían logrado exterminar a su mayor estigma, Hao Asakura, estaba muerto y su alma sin la posibilidad se reencarnar nunca más. Con la ayuda de todos, Yoh había logrado lo que Yohken no pudo en su época, extinguir partícula por partícula el alma del gran maestro del esoterismo oriental. La única porción de ella se hallaba en el interior de Yoh, su misma alma donada en el momento del nacimiento, la llave a la destrucción del propio Hao.

Sin embargo para Yoh no se trataba de muerte del temible chaman, también era la muerte de su único hermano. Supo aquel dato en circunstancias tardías y desesperadas, en el momento de su deceso pudo sentir como una parte de él se iba perdiendo.

Al que vio caer fue a su hermano, a la persona que lo acompañó en el vientre de su madre, la persona que en el interior se sentía solitaria y rota. A quien no pudo rescatar de las sombras aun cuando se trataba de su propia sangre.

Tal vez era egoísta y dañino guardarse tales sentimientos, pero sabía que asi como él mismo tardó en comprender sus propios sentimientos, aun mas tardarían sus amigos en entenderlo, su hermano hizo cosas horribles que siempre opacarían la verdadera fragilidad de su carácter, e Yoh no estaba preparado para el rechazo que provocaría tal revelación.

No existía otra opción mas que la de escapar, rehuirle a sus amigos hasta lo imposible, hasta que estuviera preparado para todo.

Escaparía incluso de la mirada castaña que cada día le miraba al espejo culpándolo.

.

..

**Fin**

No sé si estos últimos capítulos me han salido muy parecidos uno del otro, pues a final de cuentas toco el mismo tema, Hao. Y miren como me gusta remarcar su ausencia *snif*.


	7. Celos

**07. Celos**

..

.

Hao Asakura siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de si mismo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Es el chaman mas poderoso que a pisado esa tierra, su legado ha permanecido por siglos y sus conocimientos copiados por otros. Sonríe con sorna cada vez que observa que su propia técnica intenta destruirlo. Ilusos que se atreven a jugar a igualarlo, como si alcanzar a un dios fuera cuestión de nada.

Por obvias razones él puede sentirse escalones mas arriba que sus similares, siente que pronto va a tener a los grandes espíritus y que el titulo de rey chaman está a la vuelta de la esquina. Teniéndolo todo es fácil sentarse y solo ver como el juego avanza.

Ah, pero, no lo tiene todo, en realidad hay un solo deseo que le es negado. Entonces los celos afloran en cada poro de su piel, su mirada se enciende y su sangre hierve cuando lo recuerda, o cuando observa a su hermano, a Yoh Asakura.

Su replica, su otra mitad es el único que posee lo que él nunca podrá conseguir. Y eso lo hace odiarlo desearlo, odiarlo por no ceder lo que él pide, desearlo con la idea de que cuando se fundan y formen uno solo, y ella siga profesando ese amor.

También, aunque a solo a veces, lo envidia, pues su hermano menor no necesita del terror para obtener aliados, que con solo sus palabras amables y su sonrisa tonta es capaz de mover multitudes, así como el mayor lo hace a través de ordenes y mandatos, de dominar la voluntad de otros y torcer mentes débiles. Yoh es mas discreto, piensa, pues esta convencido de que en eso de dominar voluntades el menor resulta un experto.

Lo envidia, lo encela, y aguarda cada día con más ansias el día en que los dos se fundan y poseer todo aquello.

Y sabe que lo obtendrá.

.

..

**Fin**

A veces me pongo a pensar que resultaría de la fusión de esos dos, y solo terminó con dolor de cabeza.

Si no dejan review Hao se enojará.


	8. Religión

**08. Religión**

..

.

– Entonces ¿el rey chaman se convierte en kami? – Yoh ríe ante la conclusión de su hijo, apenas tiene 4 años, pero está más interesado en el mundo de los espíritus que él a esa misma edad.

– Algo así – admite fingiendo no conocer bien el asunto.

– Pero tu eres el rey chaman ¿entonces eres kami? – se encoje de hombros, causando aun mas expectación en el niño.

– No lo sé – responde comenzando a desesperar al pequeño Hanna.

-- ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Podrías hacer cosas sorprendentes en lugar de la cena – reiría en otro momento, pero se da cuenta de que se esconde una queja de las grandes.

Deja de cortar vegetales, se sienta de rodillas en el suelo para alcanzar la altura de su hijo.

– Si hiciera las cosas de un kami, no podría estar en casa, contigo y con tu mamá.

Espera que la mirada del niño se apacigüe y que vea lo que está dispuesto a dejar atrás por su familia. Que no hay nada que lo haga sentirse mejor que estar al lado de ellos.

Lagrimas salen de los ojos del pequeño que abraza con fuerza a su padre, sobresaltando al castaño con tan emotiva expresión.

– Gracias por no dejarme solo con mamá – una gota resbala de su sien, al parecer su hijo lo había asociado de forma diferente y su esposa ejercía un miedo igual de grande en el pequeño que en él.

.

..

**Fin.**

Por fin aparece Hanna, sufrí horrores para encontrar una escena que encajara con la palabra.

Los reviews te ayudan a adelgazar.


	9. Piano

**09. Piano**

..

.

Todos lo están mirando expectantes, pocas esperanzas son las que guardan en la empresa que esta por realizar y las apuestas están todas en su contra. Horo esta seguro de resultar ganador, mientras que Ren solo pide que el instrumento siga intacto al final, pertenece a su madre y cualquier daño que le puedan ocasionar lo pagará por décadas.

Anna no está en ese momento, pero seguramente apostaría a favor suyo, tal como Horo lo hace, aunque ella lo haría por fe ciega, no como el ainu que guarda un secreto.

Yoh observa las teclas, una pegada a la otra, blanca dentadura dispuesta a servirle, revisa por el rabillo del ojo y Amidamaru le indica que el campo está limpio. Nadie sospecha. Esconde la sonrisa traviesa que lucha por relucir a la luz.

Coloca sus dedos sobre las teclas y comienza a salir una melodía a través de ellos, manos hábiles que no dudan, siguiendo un ritmo sincrónico.

Son notas que tranquilizan, que fluye como un rio que limpia penas y molestias, que purifica y alegra, que transporta la mente a un lugar fuera de esta tierra.

La melodía finaliza, voltea hacia su público, solo ve bocas abiertas y ojos que no parpadean. Horo es el único que salta de alegría, la sorpresa no se ha asomado en su semblante y en lugar de eso comienza a cobrar las apuestas.

Las preguntas inundan la sala, reclamaciones, pues no creen posible que el castaño haya sido el que tocó tan magnifica música. Ríe, sin querer ser cruel, hay sospechas, pero ninguna se acerca a la verdadera.

Justo en ese momento un alma esta subiendo al cielo, gracias a haber cumplido su ultimo deseo. Gracias a un joven chaman que lo ayudó a tocar esa melodía final, la obra que la fatalidad no le permitió mostrar al público.

Yoh solo espera que no pidan que la vuelva a tocar.

.

..

**Fin**

Este me agradó mucho, XD, es muy Yoh.


	10. Promesa

**10. Promesa**

.

..

Tamao está asustada, ha llorado desde que llegó a la casa, es un lugar nuevo, desconocido. Mikihisa la ha dejado ahí por una temporada y ni siquiera la ha preparado para eso. Keiko intentó contentarla, mostrarle la casa, pero la pequeña solo se quedó temblando en un rincón.

Él la vio cuando regresaba del entrenamiento con Yohmei, confundiéndola con un alma penitente. Su madre debió explicarle que era la nueva alumna de su padre y que estaría una temporada con ellos. El castaño no intervino, decidió seguir su vida y permitir a ella desahogarse.

Pasaron las horas, y aunque ya no lloraba seguía renuente a cenar o a dejar su rincón.

– Hola, soy Yoh – se presentó por fin, decidido a contribuir en la causa.

– Ta… Ta…. Tamao – contesta mirando al niño.

No sabe como continuar, ha dejado de temblar, pero parece asustada por su cercanía.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – va al grano.

– Estoy sola, otra vez – confiesa con congoja.

– ¿Sola?

– Mis papás me dejaron y ahora Mikihisa-san también – la amenaza de nuevas lágrimas era latente. Él se estruja el cerebro buscando una solución, sus oídos no soportarían más.

– Él volverá y, además, ahora estás con nosotros – le toca el hombro, para mostrarle de cierta forma que es real – estarás con nosotros, como si fuéramos familia.

– ¿No se irán? – él niega con la cabeza y pone su mejor cara de seguridad.

– No, aquí estaremos.

– ¿Lo prometes? – asiente, y ella permite ser guiada rumbo a su habitación.

– Si.

Y hasta la fecha, aun cuando el lugar cambie y la distancia se prolongue, ella sabe que no importando las circunstancias Yoh cumplirá esa promesa, que ahí se encontrara cuando sus fuerzas desfallezcan y su animo decaiga.

No está sola, pues cuenta con él, con su familia.

.

..

**Fin.**

Me hubiera gustado que en el manga o anime se mostrara mas de la relación entre Yoh y Tamao, pero creo que eso nunca lo podré ver.

Mi único sueldo son tus comentarios, destrózame o agradece, solo quiero saber tu opinión.


	11. Caramelo

**11. Caramelo**

..

.

El desastre era lo inevitable, se precipitaron y no siguieron las instrucciones, terminando con la cocina hecha un desastre y ellos mismos cubiertos de la viscosa sustancia.

No suelen ser muy dados a los festejos, pero para ese día del niño, Hanna ha pedido que su padre le preparé caramelos.

Anna protestó cuando escuchó tal petición dirigida solo a su marido, ella también podría cumplir tan sencillo deseo. Su hijo solo a torcido la boca cuando ella se ofrece a realizarlos y suplica a su padre que cuide que todo llegué a buen fin.

Por eso esa mañana iniciaron desde temprano, la rubia con mandil puesto y su esposo a un lado de ella dispuesto a auxiliarla. Pero ella no necesita tal supervisión, comenzó siguiendo las instrucciones escritas en la caja, en secreto revisando la expresión del castaño, por si está haciendo algo equivocado.

Fue justo al momento de calentar que la tragedia sucedió, Yoh no se fijó, confiado que la rubia preparó de forma adecuada la llama, Anna desesperada por la lentitud cambió a último minuto la potencia. Solo han volteado cuando ven una enorme burbuja color miel emanar de la olla. Anna intentó apagar pero fue demasiado tarde, la burbuja explotó cubriéndolo todo.

– Tu culpa – murmura Anna agradeciendo en sus adentros que realmente no esté tan caliente el caramelo, aunque no le gusta la consistencia tan solida que ha tomado sobre su piel en tan poco tiempo.

– Pero tu estabas cuidándolo – se queja el castaño, sintiéndose ajeno a las consecuencias.

– Y tú cuidándome a mí – no se detiene a mayores explicaciones, tiene que recoger antes de que alguien se enteré del desastre y la misión fallida.

Yoh la mira curioso, el rostro de ella esta casi cubierto por completo y su estomago le gruñe. Retira un mechón de su cara y le lame la mejilla.

– ¿Ahora te crees perro? – pregunta ella alejándose de forma instintiva.

– Sabes rico – responde Yoh con falsa inocencia.

– Eso no tiene nada que…. – la besa lamiendo al final sus labios, y con eso ella se rinde, también gusta probar. Y comienzan un juego que se antoja apetitoso, comenzando a buscar lugares de su piel mas escondidos hasta que…

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunta Hanna con sorpresa, asustándolos, obligándose a alejarse uno del otro – ¡la cocina está llena de caramelo!

El niño no ha visto el juego, está distraído con el resto del escenario. Ambos padres lo agradecen, reduciendo su expresión a un par de sonrojos.

Van a necesitar más caramelo.

.

..

**Fin.**

**..**

**.**

Estoy comenzando a ver que esto tiene más consistencia cítrica de la que yo pensaba. Creo que voy a tener que cambiar el rating de las viñetas.


	12. Espinas

**12. Espinas**

..

.

Cuando Anna decidió descargar toda su furia sobre él no se dio el tiempo a meditar las consecuencias. Al lanzarlo por los aires ha terminado por hacerlo caer sobre el invernadero que hay cerca de la pensión, donde curiosamente se encargan de cultivar rosales.

La remoción del cuerpo se acompañó de gritos y alaridos. Ah tenido que prácticamente desincrustarlo de los tallos y en el camino por el que lo ha arrastrado ha dejado una estela de sangre.

Justo en ese momento el castaño está quitándose la camisa, mostrando las heridas producidas por las espinas, mientras ella busca a sus espaldas el antiséptico. Él no se lo ha tomado a mal, aun quejándose cuando mueve su brazo izquierdo no la ha culpado en ningún momento, como si fuera el castigo digno por su falta. Era incomodo darse cuenta de eso.

– Va a doler – le avisa, siente como el castaño se estremece cuando coloca la gasa con el irritante líquido sobre su espalda – perdón, no esperaba esto – confiesa sin mostrarse débil, aun cuando se siente terriblemente culpable.

– Al menos ya sabemos que por ese lado no es bueno caer – él se ríe, mirando de reojo por si la ha ofendido, la ve seria, mas no es por su broma. Cree comprender, imagina lo que está viendo, y se siente mal por hacerla sentir eso – fue un accidente – por que no la culpa, ha sido un error.

Ella no sabe que ha tenido que enfrentarse a espinas mas dolorosas, que algunas lograron incluso perforar parte de su alma y su espíritu. Estas no han logrado ningún efecto, y lo antes roto se ha vuelto a unir y no se volverá desquebrajar.

No sabe que es la única razón por la que sigue ahí, y su voluntad no se ha deshecho o doblegado a otras voluntades. Un accidente como ese no merece la consideración que ella le ofrece, solo es una consecuencia, un error en un juego que están dispuestos a realizar, una vida que compartir.

Sonríe, atrapando la atención de la rubia, haciéndola pensar que el olor del antiséptico le ha afectado, pero de inmediato lo comprende, que él quiere hacerle sentir bien, que la perdona por lo que sea que halla hecho.

Y estando en la soledad de esa habitación, sus labios contestan esa sonrisa. Aceptando ser perdonada.

**.**

**..**

**Fin**


	13. Piel

**13. ****Piel**

..

.

Cuando le tocó por primera vez alejarse fue su reacción, era como rozar la superficie ardiente del sol, su mano duró caliente incluso minutos después de ese atrevimiento nocturno.

A partir de ese suceso no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el calor de esa piel, y así descubrió lo mucho que temía que ese mismo fuego fuera a consumirla, a ella que era puro hielo.

No deseaba quedar expuesta, liberar a su yo interno y luego caer en un agujero negro sin salida. Pero Yoh seguía ahí, como una fogata inextinguible, derritiendo con lentitud su capa de hielo, debilitando el delgado equilibrio de su mente.

Sin embargo descubre que otra vez está sentada en la habitación de su prometido, observándolo dormir exhausto del entrenamiento del día que pasó, y su mano, blanca y fría, anhela recorrer el pecho desnudo del castaño, tocar cada centímetro de esa piel morena quemada por el sol.

Quiere contagiarse de ese mismo calor, abrigarse con él y convertirlo en su propia esencia. Aceptando el precio que tiene que pagar, permitiendo que la densa capa fría que le cubre se difumine.

Pegando su piel a la suya en un abrazo secreto, recibiendo sin rechazar los brazos del castaño que entre sueños le dan la bienvenida.

Y sonriendo ante la sonrisa que él le regala.

.

..

**Fin.**

Abajo hay un botoncito que hace maravillas, dale click


	14. Licor

**14. Licor**

..

.

No sabe si la botella tirada cerca de sus pies tiene algo que ver, o si es el escote del top que lleva puesto la rubia, pero él siente que el cuerpo esta a punto de estallarle y que quiere saber a que sabe esa piel.

Se acerca ella con cautela, pensando así en tomarla por sorpresa. Ella esta distraída terminando de comer su cena navideña mientras ve el televisor, pensando que su prometido apenas ha probado del licor que le ha enviado de regalo Liserg. No se ha detenido a pensar que Yoh en lugar de estar acomodándose en su lugar, esta en realidad buscándola a ella.

La sobresalta cuando la toma del hombro y le deposita un beso en el cuello, le susurra un par de palabras y le roba un beso de sus labios. No tiene mente para sorprenderse de la facilidad con la que ella lo acepta, y que incluso comienza a ceder y a brindarle mas espacio a su lado.

No sabe como, pero en poco tiempo a terminado él sobre ella y le está bajando el top mientras ella ya le ha quitado la camisa. Sus bocas concentradas en devorarse, y la habitación se siente mas caliente que nunca.

La ropa ha sobrado, y en un rincón solo aguarda a que sus dueños terminen. La temperatura no ha descendido y el castaño siente que aun no termina de explorar con sus manos, las ha dejado sobre las muñecas de la itako, concentrándose en sus labios, en su lengua en contacto con la de ella. Y entonces las manos de Anna son las que deciden proseguir con la tarea, llegando al miembro erecto, dirigiéndolo al clímax.

Han pasado horas, y bajo un cobertor, tendidos sobre el piso, Yoh observa esa botella vacía, abraza a su compañera, respirando el aroma de su cabello. Esta agradecido y apenado a la vez, pero no se arrepiente.

Su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer, mientras siente como ella entre sueños lo abraza aun más fuerte.

No está arrepentido.

.

..

**Fin.**

Tengo un problema para diferenciar mis fics entre el lemon y el lime, ¿me ayudan?


	15. Educación

**15. Educación**

.

..

Colocó la mochila en el suelo, cansado del pésimo día de clases y pensando desanimado en el entrenamiento que le espera. Su madre debía estar esperándolo ya en el jardín, recuerda que ese día es de meditación, ya puede imaginarse castigado por quedarse dormido.

Iba a irse directo a su habitación, con la idea de mudarse de ropa y bajar resignado rumbo al jardín. Pero cuando escuchó la música amortiguada por las paredes no pudo evitar ser atraído. Detrás de la puerta, mirando solo por una apertura, observa a su padre, que perdido en la melodía lee esa vieja bitácora que un día el podrá también leer y que su padre en ocasiones le recita de memoria. Y sigue leyéndola aun cuando se sabe cada signo y mancha.

Sabe que perteneció a un hombre que pudo ser su tío, una persona que a quedado grabada en la mente de muchas personas, que a pulso se ganó ser la pesadilla mas persistente de todo chaman que logró conocerlo. También sabe que su partida significó algo distinto para una persona, aquella que se empeña en no olvidar.

Su padre conoce el dolor, conoce la alegría. Sabe de cómo a veces las lágrimas no pueden retenerse y de cómo a veces se mezclan con la risa. Ha visto la cara mala y la cara buena de este mundo y aun así sigue siendo aquella misma persona que no juzga ni condena.

Que es la sonrisa eterna y la mirada amable que no se pierde con los días.

Es quien le ha enseñado sobre la entereza, sobre el valor y la verdadera justicia.

Es el ejemplo y la meta que quiere –debe— alcanzar.

**.**

**..**

**Fin.**


	16. Insecto

**16. Insecto**

..

.

Era otoño, y como era de esperarse los árboles se habían dado a la tarea de cubrir el jardín de hojas de cálidos colores. No esperó a que se lo ordenaran, tomó el rastrillo y comenzó a juntarla todas. Anna lo observó arqueando una ceja, debatiéndose entre romper aquella tarea o dejarlo proseguir.

Yoh no la escuchó llegar, continuó apilándolas con sus ojos ilusionados.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó finalmente, echándole una mirada a la montaña de hojas.

– Una cama de hojas – dejando a un lado el rastrillo en el suelo y contemplando su obra con orgullo.

– Una cama de hojas, ¿no estás algo mayor para eso?

– Pero es enorme, seguro hay espacio para ambos – Anna suspiró, no ha captado la idea.

– ¿Ambos? – pero no puede replicar, él la jaló de la mano y ha logrado subirla a la cima de la montaña y si eso no ha sido demasiado, incluso la ha obligado a recostarse en ella.

– ¿No se siente bien?, puedes observar el cielo – no se queja, en su interior puede sentir esa tranquilidad que él ha querido compartirle, aun cuando las hojas secas estén incrustándose en sus piernas y brazos, o ese hormigueo que siente en su tobillo y luego sube a su pantorrilla ¿sigue subiendo?

Grita de forma instintiva, observando a esa cosa negra con patas que sube por su pierna, si gira y abraza al castaño mientras patalea en un intento de quitárselo de encima. Hundiéndose entre las hojas.

Al final el insecto se fue, los dos han quedado a nivel del suelo, entre las hojas, cubiertos de ellas. La rubia tiene el ceño fruncido, la pillaron con la guardia baja y eso no se lo puede perdonar.

– Annita – Yoh la voltea a mirar, notando las hojas enredadas entre sus cabellos. Sus mejillas se inflan y estalla inevitablemente en un ataque de risa.

La rubia volteó a verlo, estaba a punto de reclamar, pero lo observa en tal estado de desaliñó que puede imaginarse como luce ella. No ríe, pero sonríe con tal fuerza que el castaño toma nuevos ánimos para continuar.

Afortunado insecto, se ha salvado.

.

..

**Fin. **


	17. Pimienta

**17. Pimienta**

.

..

Es una tarde ajetreada, una cena colmada de invitados, y cuando los invitados resultan ser un grupo de chamanes, la tragedia se avecina en cualquier momento.

En especial cuando el cocinero se siente aprehensivo con respecto a su comida. Yoh esta a la expectativa.

– Delicioso.

– Yo esperaba morir envenenado.

– ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?

– No está tan mal, pero necesita un poco de….

– No, no puedes.

– Horo, eso es asqueroso.

– Deténganlo.

– ¡Alto!

– ¡La tapadera se cae!

Cof cof cof cof

El colectivo huye de la zona, escapando de la nube gris.

– ¿Satisfecho?

Todos miran al ainu, pero este está mas preocupado por otros asuntos, como calmar el humor del castaño.

– Yo… yo… solo quería un poco de pimienta.

.

..

**Fin.**


	18. Escalera

**18. Escalera**

.

..

Desde pequeño le daba miedo esa escalera, incluso se negó a subirla cuando el abuelo se lo ordenó, hizo un berrinche – el primero en su vida – tal que el anciano no tuvo otra opción mas que evitar esa parada y quedarse bajo un árbol hasta que la lluvia terminara.

Otras veces pasaron por ahí, sin la menor intención de subirlas, aun cuando el templo en su cima se viera tan hermoso. No, simplemente se sentía amenazado por el aura que emanaba ese sitio sagrado.

Pero ese día las cosas fueron distintas. Tal vez se debe a que han pasado muchas cosas, o a que ya no es un niño, ese día que se ha encontrado nuevamente frente a esa escalera ha decidido descubrir lo que se esconde en la cima.

Al subir el primer escalón sintió esa fuerza intimidante, aunque en menor medida a cuando era pequeño. Llegó hasta la cima, sus ojos deteniéndose en cada detalle, atentos a lo que se han encontrado. El templo no es muy diferente a cualquier otro de los que ha conocido, el polvo es el anexo del que otros carecen, al menos en cantidad.

En el centro puede ver la razón de sus antiguos miedos. Sonríe frente a los kanjis tallados sobre la tablilla. Su mano acaricia el frio metal con cierto cariño. Con añoranza.

Piensa que mejor momento no pudo haber encontrado para visitar la tumba de Hao Asakura.

.

..

**Fin.**


	19. Conejo

**19. Conejo**

**.**

**..**

– No puedo, Annita – ella puede creer que es débil o muy compasivo, pero sinceramente no puede. Solo ver ese cuerpo tembloroso color canela y esos enormes ojos que suplican una segunda oportunidad.

– Te lo estoy ordenando, Yoh, debes hacerlo, tengo hambre – él también la tiene, perdidos a mitad de la nada, en ese bosque sin nombre, han soportado demasiado tiempo sin ningún alimento. Aquella criatura es el primer ser vivo que se encuentran en horas.

– No, debe haber otra cosa que comer – Anna gruñe, expresando su negativa a optar por otra opción.

– Es el único comestible que hemos encontrado, no se puede desaprovechar la oportunidad – y no miente, ese bosque parece una cascara vacía de plantas y solo plantas, hierbas que no pueden consumir y sin frutos.

– Pero… -- no sabe que alegar, ese desafortunado conejo parece cada vez mas cerca de terminar en la hoguera.

– ¿Pero? – el castaño analiza a la presa, parece un animal adulto, ¿podría ser hembra? Cruza los dedos.

– Podría tener crías – el ceño de la rubia se frunce, Yoh solo se une al temblor del conejo.

– ¿Y donde consiguió las crías? Aquí no hay otro condenado animal – sus manos hechas puños contra la cintura parecen listas para atestar un golpe.

No sabe que decir, abraza al indefenso animal buscando un plan B, Anna se acerca peligrosamente, con el plan secreto de quitárselo y eliminar tan pequeña existencia.

La tensión aumenta, él está listo para salir corriendo, ella ya está preparando su brazo para que funcione como palanca y propine el golpe más contundente que se haya visto en la historia. Un segundo mas y….

– ¡Chicos! ¡Yoh, Anna! Por fin los encontramos – miran hacia el cielo, un helicóptero vuela 5 metros sobre su cabeza, Manta se asoma por la puerta abierta del vehículo volador, saludándoles con la mano.

Yoh aprovecha, suelta a la mayor victima de todo este embrollo, el animalito no se detiene a dar las gracias, Anna lo ha visto de reojo y ha hecho que la sangre del pequeño se hele como suele suceder con ese tipo de miradas.

– Que suerte ¿no? Nos encontraron – luego Yoh comparte el mismo sentimiento del conejo, pero él no puede correr y huir de la situación.

– Eso parece – ella ya se había hecho a la idea de cenar conejo, por lo que no se lo perdonará.

El castaño ríe nervioso. Trata de recordar la razón por la que siguen juntos. No tardará en recordarla, pero mientras tanto no tiene mas remedio que sonreír y envidiar a ese peludo amigo.

**.**

**..**

**Fin.**


	20. Tiempo

**20. ****Tiempo**

.

..

No ha reparado en él hasta que nota que Hanna está por dar sus primeros pasos. Esta a dos metros de él. Su esposa está cerca, sentada con su mirada llena de orgullo, con los brazos cruzados, ella no intervendrá, como si se tratara de una prueba en la que solo evaluará el resultado, la primer prueba a la que somete a su hijo.

Él, su padre, le sonríe, agachándose y extendiendo sus brazos, invitándolo a que siga, papá lo estará esperando contento. El pequeño ríe y da el primer paso, ve la emoción en su padre y da otros dos apresurado. Ambos ríen, y el castaño sabe que todo ira bien.

Puede sentir la preocupación de Anna, no lo aceptará, pero ella esta preparada para saltar en cuanto la criatura tambalee, aunque sabe que su esposo también lo está.

Hanna esta cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas confiado en sus pasos e Yoh ya no sabe donde guardar tanta emoción. Rememora todos esos días y piensa que es muy pronto para que su pequeño crezca, que parece como si ayer fuera el día en que se casó con la itako y la semana anterior la fecha en que se conocieron.

Hace memoria y cree que hace unos días aun disputaba contra su hermano, y apenas unas horas ha tenido por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos, tal como en ese momento en que ambos padres felicitan a su niño por su gran hazaña.

Y piensa que si en tan poco tiempo han ocurrido tantas cosas, el futuro le traerá muchas más.

Sonríe aun mas, aguardando a lo que vendrá.

.

..

**Fin.**


	21. Sangre

**21. ****Sangre**

.

..

El alboroto alrededor de él resultaba lejano para sus oídos, el dolor solo una extraña sensación que no alcanzaba a reconocer, la lluvia un alivio para el calor que sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo y la visión frente a él solo sombras irreconocibles.

Sintió que lo elevaban, su espalda se vio recargada sobre alguien, eso hizo que su cabeza se ladeara haciéndolo voltear hacia el suelo, mirar el liquido rojo que minutos antes circulaba por su cuerpo.

– _Yoh._

Sus ojos lejos de buscar el origen de aquella voz solo tenían intención de seguir el camino que recorría su propia sangre.

Si hablara con sinceridad, si al menos pudiera hablar, confesaría que ese final no era el que esperaba.

– _¿Dónde está Fausto?_

– _Está en camino._

Apenas unos minutos atrás se encontraba peleando contra Hao, uno contra uno, llevando un ritmo armónico entre ambos hermanos. Sin embargo su objetivo nunca fue destruir a su hermano mayor, oculto para sus amistades se mantenía el deseo de cambiar su forma de pensar. Perderse en ese pensamiento, aunque fuera por solo un segundo, fue el causante de su actual estado.

– _Aléjate._

– _No te acerques más. _

La persona que lo sostenía lo apretó más hacia su pecho, le podía sentir temblar bajo su cuerpo. Y de pronto sintió que su mentón era tomado con brusquedad obligándolo a mirar hacia una sombra indistinguible.

– _¿A esto querías llegar?_

El reproche le hizo desear tener control sobre su rostro para dibujar una sonrisa.

– _No me hagas arrepentirme._

Se encargaron de cerrar sus ojos, obligándolo a ceder a la oscuridad, a solo concentrarse en el latido que recorría su cuerpo por entero, perdiéndose en un sueño del que tal vez no regresaría.

Como su instinto se lo dijo aun antes de iniciar la batalla, tuvo oportunidad de ver la luz de un nuevo día, recostado en un futón reconoció la habitación que ocupaba con su equipo durante el torneo.

– Fuiste afortunado – Anna estaba enojada, lo cual no le iba a discutir – fue él, te quiere en el juego.

Sin importarle parecer un demente, se rió, aun cuando Anna se quedó mirándolo fijamente. ¿La razón? Pensar que había utilizado una excusa como aquella, y que se la creyeran, no era mas que una medida desesperada de Hao.

Él no lo necesitaba, de eso ya se había dado cuenta con el tiempo. Pensaba desde entonces que solo era un entretenimiento para él, pero después de enterarse que era por su hermano que estaba aun con vida…

No podía evitar pensar que el lazo de sangre que los unía era mas estrecho de lo que ambos quisieran admitir.

.

..

**Fin**


	22. Triangulo

**22. Triangulo**

.

..

Ser parte de un triangulo amoroso era una situación tan irreal que dudó realmente de las palabras de Horo Horo. Una rivalidad amorosa entre su prometida Anna y Tamao no podía estarse realizando frente a sus narices y él no estar enterado de ello.

– No estoy bromeando – tal vez le creería si no estuviera riéndose tan estruendosamente – me gustaría tener una cámara en este momento – Yoh frunció el seño aun mas, un asunto asi de serio no era como para tomarse a la ligera.

– Horo Horo – su tono dio en el blanco, el ainu paró al ver que era el único de los dos presentes divirtiéndose -- ¿hablas en serio? – Horo Horo se extrañó, Yoh Asakura, al menos el que conocía, no estaría tan serio ante un asunto por demás cómico. Imaginar a la temible Anna en plena competencia amorosa contra la tímida y nerviosa Tamao era una de las peleas más desventajosas y fuera de lugar que el mundo podía presenciar ¿Cómo era que Yoh no lo veía de esa manera siendo él un experto en ello?

Lo que en realidad pasaba por la mente de Yoh era completamente diferente, un choque entre ellas y con él por premio solo podía terminar en tragedia, Tamao bien podría agarrar valor y rivalizar de forma activa contra Anna, o en otro caso Anna se podía enterar de la existencia del triangulo amoroso e intentar acabar con la aprendiz de cabello rosado. Por mucho que estuviera enamorado de Anna, ver como su casi hermana era corrida de la casa para no interferir mas en su relación sería un suceso muy triste y problemático.

Pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que ambas se enteraran de que él estaba al tanto de la situación y no había hecho nada por solucionarlo, Anna lo tomaría como una ofensa y hasta dudaría de los sentimientos que le profesaba y Tamao pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de ella. Al final podrían formar una alianza y terminar con el factor problema: Él.

– Horo Horo…¡tienes que ayudarme! – las lagrimas de frustración que acompañaron tan cobarde suplica solo sirvieron para alimentar la recreación de su amigo.

Que complicado era estar en un triangulo amoroso.

.

..

**Fin.**


	23. Cartas

**23. Cartas**

.

..

Esta harto, por que lleva una semana solo, incluso el abuelo lo ha dejado por un par de días para atender unos asuntos y para colmo le ha dejado una hoja con las instrucciones del entrenamiento que debe llevar en su ausencia.

Sin embargo, su abuelo o el entrenamiento, no son lo que lo molestan. En realidad lo que despierta esos sentimientos tan impropios en él son esas malditas cartas, esos sobre blancos que aparecen con mayor frecuencia, que se acompañan de mañanas sin desayunos y de noches silenciosas.

Por que cada carta significa un día que Keiko no está, y tomando en cuenta que su padre nunca se ha quedado en casa, una cosa sumada a la otra lo hace sentir huérfano.

No le gusta ponerle nombre a otros sentimientos, no quiere sentirse miserable, pues ya ha aprendido a hacer lo que su madre hacia en casa. No va a retraerse ni a quedarse quieto presa de lagrimas.

Él continua, con la sonrisa en alto y el ánimo al máximo.

Solo cruza los dedos, para que el día de mañana no haya carta y en lugar de eso vea a su madre.

.

..

**Fin**


	24. Humillación

**24. Humillación**

..

.

Está acabado, la victoria le ha sacado la lengua y en este momento el colectivo se une al canto de burla, las risas no lo acompañan, se alimentan de su zozobra, mientras un canto de jubilo se halla lejano amenizando las carcajadas.

Nunca pensó que pudiera suceder, estaba 100% seguro de que sería el vencedor, tan seguro como lo podría estar Anna emitiendo ordenes, tan seguro como que ese verano iba a estar pero que el anterior, tan seguro como lo estaba de ser el padre de Hanna.

Oh la suerte desgraciada, esa noche le ha abandonado, exponiéndolo a las miradas, ruborizando sus mejillas, sofocándolo.

Observando el vaso frente a él se siente traicionado, el contenido lo delata, diciendo en voz baja "mira lo poco que te ha faltado". Gruñe y observa de reojo el de su competidor, tan vacio como debería de estar el suyo.

Ren Tao no solo celebra, sino que todavía se atreve a hacer bromas sobre él, unas tantas que mencionan la relación con rubias ególatras que doblegan voluntades. Gruñe otra vez, ofendido, humillado.

Hunde su cara entre sus brazos, tocando con su frente la húmeda superficie de la mesa, tratando de callar las risas. Diciéndose que él no debería de reaccionar de esa manera, que no es su forma de ser. Peo estaba tan seguro.

Gruñe, deseando que la noche acabe, y que la venganza llegue a su vecino de mesa en forma de _cruda_.

.

..

**Fin**


	25. Dolor

**25. Dolor**

**.**

**..**

Se acumula, ocupando cada célula, cada espacio llenándolo en su totalidad. Y no es un solo sentimiento, el dolor es la consecuencia de miradas de odio, palabras de desigualdad, de insultos mudos. Nace por la tristeza del adiós, después de un grito de desesperación, luego de que la esperanza se extingue por completo, o cuando la soledad se vuelve una constante.

Él lo conoce, en cada una de sus formas. No es inmune a él, pero sabe como esconderlo en los momentos oportunos, cubrirlo de experiencias mas gratas y permitir que se evapore lentamente, hasta que finalmente resulte un recuerdo más. Unas veces más difícilmente que otras.

Y así como él ha aprendido a manejarlo, se siente libre de ayudar a otros. Sabe que un abrazo cálido, una sonrisa de sol o una carcajada fresca son la medicina oportuna para el que siento lo que él a sentido.

El ha sido un experto. Aunque no teme admitir que algunas noches, cuando el sueño no lo quiere visitar y se encuentra en la tarea de evitar pesadillas, disfruta el confort de esos brazos albinos que lo rodean y le brindan consuelo.

El dolor corroe y destruye, pero después permite crear y reestructurar, y esa es la parte que mas le importa a Yoh.

.

..

**Fin**


	26. Pistola

**26. Pistola **

**.**

**..**

No pensó que tan inocente comentario ocasionara esa respuesta.

– Liserg – la punta del cañón tiene fijo su objetivo, que resulta ser la mejilla derecha del castaño. El público expectante contiene la respiración.

– Repítelo – sus ojos castaños revisan de reojo a los esmeraldas y luego repasa a su alrededor, en un claro grito de ayuda. Ríe, más por nervios que por el deseo de hacerlo.

– Esto, no tiene balas ¿verdad? – preguntó señalando la pistola que sigue estacionada sobre su rostro.

– ¿Dudas de mis intenciones? – claro que no duda, solo teme que luego se arrepienta de ocasionar su fallecimiento.

– Solo hablaba, no pensé lo que dije, no tienes que tomarlo tan en serio – lo dice con sinceridad, por que su intención lejos estaba de producir tal escenario.

– ¿Seguro? Sabes de lo que capaz – la presión sobre su piel va disminuyendo, asiente, viendo a su amigo a los ojos, el ingles termina por bajar el arma, retomando su lugar en la mesa, cierra sus ojos y suspira, convencido de que tampoco él desea ver a su amigo morir – quedas advertido.

Por supuesto que tomará tal advertencia al pie de la letra. Claro que ello no le impide continuar en su mente con la comparación, y mil veces se seguirá repitiendo que Anna es mucho mas bella que Jeanne, salvo que descubra que Liserg posee el poder de leer la mente.

..

.

**Fin.**


	27. Miedo

**27. Miedo**

..

.

Estaba asustado, y como cualquier niño a su edad lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue correr hacia las piernas de mamá, estaba apenado de aquello, pero nunca esperó que su primer día de escuela fuera tan traumático. Solo bastó pronunciar su nombre para que todo se viniera abajo.

– Yoh, ¿qué ocurre? – no le importó que su madre estuviera preocupada, él no era de los que se espantaba con facilidad y luego iba huyendo a con sus padres, mucho menos ahora que empezaba la primaria.

– No quiero regresar – la alarma aumentó.

– ¿Te atacó un espíritu en el camino? ¿Estas lastimado? – ella se colocó de rodillas para revisar bien a su hijo que solo negaba con la cabeza.

– No – aunque había llegado pidiendo protección, no se atrevía a confesarlo. Algo tan cobarde.

La verdad era que tenia miedo, no a un espíritu como los que veía a cada oportunidad, no a un demonio como sucedió un par de veces en el pasado o a un chaman desconocido.

No, su miedo tenía un origen más terrenal. Se trataba de las frías y prejuiciosas miradas de sus compañeros de clase, de los cuchicheos que se generaban cada vez que pasaba por un grupo.

Le temía a esa soledad obligada a la que los otros lo sometieron tan solo unas horas, un sentimiento al que antes se enfrentó, pero no con tal intensidad, le sofocaba, extinguía cada pizca de esperanza a la que podía aspirar. No podía regresar a ese lugar, temía perderse en esa oscuridad y no poder salir de ella cuando existiera posibilidad.

Tal vez su madre lo comprendió, pues al levantar la vista vio la dulce sonrisa de Kino Asakura. Le revolvió el pelo mientras se levantaba.

– Es parte del entrenamiento – le dijo con decisión - ¿crees que el Shaman King puede ser una persona que se deja vencer tan fácilmente?

Yoh tardó en captarlo, pensaba que un entrenamiento como ese sería muy duro para cualquier persona, pero también era cierto que las cosas que valían la pena eran las que mas trabajo costaba. Entonces, pensó, el poder ser Shaman King tenía que tratarse de una de las metas mas difíciles de conseguir, tal vez su madre no le estaba mintiendo, esa debía de ser la parte mas difícil para conseguirlo, y si él podía superarla en aquel momento podría convertirse en el rey chaman.

Quizá con el tiempo el miedo se esfumaría, tal vez en un futuro podría conocer gente nueva y ser amigo de ellos, ya no estaría solo y todos lo querrían por qué el sería el Shaman King, la persona que cuidaría de todos.

Y el miedo solo sería un recuerdo, uno muy lejano.

.

..

**Fin**


	28. Música

**28. Música**

.

..

Como solo sus amigos podían lograrlo, nuevamente Anna entraba a su habitación hecha una furia, si cualquiera la viera en un estado tan monstruoso sería motivo correr al siguiente continente y no volver hasta saber por las noticias que el peligroso volcán Kyoyama regresaba a la normalidad. Una normalidad aun asi nada segura, pero a niveles aceptables para la supervivencia de cualquier shaman.

Él solo la miró sin dejar de concentrarse en el ritmo que lo tenía meciéndose de un lado a otro en su sitio sobre el suelo. Le sonrió incitándola a que lo acompañara.

Ella gruñó, exigiendo que despidiera a sus amigos de la posada, pero dirigiéndose al ficticio lugar frente a Yoh. Nuevamente gruñó, exigiéndose mentalmente el no seguir cediendo tan fácilmente a una sonrisa tan ordinaria como esa.

– Ellos son tan… – le cubrió la boca con su dedo índice, luego con ambas manos se quitó sus audífonos naranja, depositándolos en la cabeza de su prometida, cubriendo sus oídos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, manteniendo el contacto mientras el enfado se iba esfumando.

Anna se fue envolviendo con la música, olvidando las razones que la tenían ahí en ese instante. Cerrando los ojos solo estaba la música y ella.

De todos era sabido que lo único que podía calmar a Ana Kyoyama no era otra persona más que Yoh Asakura.

Claro que con un poco de ayuda.

..

.

**Fin**


	29. Salida

**29. Salida**

..

.

El tren cierra sus puertas, comienza a moverse, ocasionando que los pasajeros sientan un tirón, particularmente los que están de pie, sosteniéndose de la baranda. Él se deja llevar por esa onda gravitatoria para acercarse unos milímetros más a su prometida. Ella lo observa con una alerta clara "_no te acerques"_

Aun no se acostumbra mucho a Anna, es la segunda vez que la ve desde que la conoció en el monte Osore. Agradece que no parezca tan agresiva como antes, pero esa mirada que le dirige a veces continúa produciéndole un escalofrío.

Es la primera vez que están en Tokio, su misión era conseguir un lugar en el cual Yoh se quedara durante las pruebas del torneo, justo el día anterior han podido encontrar una posada que a Anna le ha agradado – por supuesto que por razones totalmente distintas – y ese día han decido aprovecharlo para salir, mañana tendrán que regresar a Izumo.

Anna es la que tomó la iniciativa, fue la que en primera instancia sugirió –ordenó—la idea de salir. No tiene idea de lo que vayan a ver, esta debe ser la primera vez en que Anna sugiere una actividad que nada tiene que ver con su entrenamiento. No sabe que esperarse.

Bajan, ambos igual de desubicados, se quedan de pie cerca de la puerta del tren por la que han salido. ¿Debería sugerir a donde ir? No sabe si solo esperar a que ella tome una dirección o dar él el primer paso.

Un ruido en la parte baja del abdomen de la rubia llama su atención, luego observa el ligerísimo rubor que la asalta mientras finge no ser la dueña de es cuerpo.

– Anna – le habla, ella voltea bruscamente lista para lanzar una amenaza contra cualquier burla – quiero comer ¿me acompañas? – ella sospecha, pero no a replicado, aceptando la invitación.

Ya no está preocupado, pues aun cuando sigue sin saber lo que ocurrirá después, sabe que ello lo ayudara a conocerla.

.

..

**Fin.**


	30. Color

**30. Color**

..

.

La vida de Yoh inició de un matiz oscuro, aun en su nacimiento, cuando la sombra de la desdicha de los Asakura prometía teñirse de rojo sangre, frente a la amenaza de la maldición familiar estuvieron a punto de cortar el fino hilo de su vida sin la oportunidad de conocer la vida. Afortunadamente no sucedió aquello, sin embargo su llegada no fue recibida con alegría, el gris invadió el corazón de sus padres y ese color se mantuvo a pesar del tiempo.

Para Yoh, en cambio, el mundo estaba lleno de colores. Verde bosque de Izumo por el que correteaba esperando escapar del entrenamiento, consiguiendo hacer que lo persiguieran –lo cual era su intención- hasta que terminaban tendidos en el pasto. Azul del rio en donde intentaba en vano atrapar a uno de esos peces que de pequeño le picaban los pies, llegando a casa empapado soportando la risa de su madre que terminaba por hacerlo reír a él también.

Rosa por la pequeña Tomoe que llegó un día a casa y no volvió a marcharse jamás, su pequeña hermana a la que agradece tener en su vida. Rojo como la pañoleta de Anna, su prometida con una personalidad un tanto complicada, pero a la que no piensa cambiar ni por la chica mas mona de todo el planeta.

La vista de Yoh nunca se opacará, es la única herencia que esta reacio a aceptar. Ni la más honda tristeza ni el escenario más sangriento. No hubo nada en su pasado que pudiera lograrlo y tampoco lo sucederá en su futuro, por que aun el momento mas triste tiene un principio y un final, tal como la felicidad.

Y el luchara para que esa felicidad se extienda tanto que logre opacar cualquier mal momento.

.

..

**Fin.**

No fue mi intensión dejar esto inconcluso por tanto tiempo, simplemente me desconecté por una temporada de y a pesar de tener esto terminado desde hace tiempo, y de los agradables comentarios que me han dejado, por alguna razón no había sentido comodidad en regresar. Quiero volver a la actividad de antes, y quiero pensar que de esta manera lo podría conseguir.

Agradezco al que siguió esto hasta el momento en que lo dejé colgado, al que venga de vuelta y termine este ciclo conmigo, al que recién llega, gracias por llegar aquí. De este trabajo siempre que lo releo me sorprendo, aun con mis fallas o posibles mejoras, me siento orgullosa de él, por que fue un parte aguas en mi evolución como escritora. Ya lo he mencionado antes, mi Yoh dista en variadas circunstancias del Yoh original, sin embargo, este era el personaje que quería mostrar, y si a alguien más le ha agradado este particular punto de vista, se sentiré agradecida.

Muchas gracias. Y espero verles pronto con algo nuevo para ustedes.


End file.
